Year of the Spark: January 6
by Sparky Army
Summary: Sometimes staying warm is hard to do by yourself. The sixth installment of a years worth of Sparky stories.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from the author (Chicky): This is my first short story for YotS. I could not allow myself to write anything with angst, so this one has a lot of fluff in it. This story takes place before season four, and there aren't any spoilers in it. I haven't posted anything in a very long time, so hopefully this is in character. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Keeping Warm**

_by Chicky (Beach chick) _

* * *

Sometimes staying warm is hard to do by yourself. 

"Elizabeth," John whispered to the shaking form laying less than five feet away from him. He sat up and waited for the response that soon followed.

"W-what?" She replied.

"Are you all right?" Concern was clearly present in the Colonel's voice as he spoke to her.

She turned over to face him, but she could only see a faint outline of the bed he was in through the darkness that filled the room. "I-I'm f-f-fine."

"I can hear your teeth chattering from over here," he argued knowing that if she was really okay, she would be asleep by now.

"That's because your b-bed is next to mine," she shot back.

John sighed knowing she must be miserable to be giving him the cold shoulder like she was doing. "Let me feel your hand."

She threw the covers back over her face like a stubborn child that did not want to talk and scooted further under the sheets. "N-no," came the muffled sound of her voice from underneath the blankets.

"I've been listening to your shivering for over an hour now. The least you can do is let me feel your hand."

Elizabeth was about to give him another witty reply when what he said sank in. By shivering in the dark, she was unknowingly prohibiting John from sleeping. Guilt washed over her at the thought, and so she gave in without another word.

The words cold, irritated, and tired were accurate enough to describe how she was feeling and sticking her arm out of the covers was not helping her condition. She winced as the cold air nipped at her skin. She moved closer to the edge of the bed unwillingly leaving the spot that had become semi-warm since she'd been laying there. Once Elizabeth made it to the edge of the bed without her arm growing icicles, she felt around in the dark for John's out stretched hand. Once her hand brushed his, she felt his hand immediately in close around hers. Heat sizzled up her arm in response to his touch.

"Your hand's like ice!" He almost shouted in surprise.

"Shhhh…" she whispered not wanting to wake the others up. She looked around expecting one of his team members to have heard his exclamation. Once satisfied that he had not woken any of them up, she answered him. "I-I fell in a lake. Of course I'm c-c-cold," she added slightly irritated that John was apparently warm, and she was the one freezing to death.

"But that was over three hours ago. You should be warm by now." His hand left hers and started moving up her wrist and arm. Despite her irritated manner, Elizabeth could not help but sigh at the warmth he was leaving on her skin. His fingers were a startling contrast to her frost bitten ones.

He frowned realizing that she must be cold everywhere. "My bed is much warmer. Come lay down by me."

"Wh-what?" She asked surprised by his offer.

"After our adventure today, we could both use a good night sleep. We can't get that if you're freezing, and I can hear your teeth chattering."

"I think your forgetting the fact that we are both in clothes that…" she looked down at the clothes she had borrowed from the village, " err…leave little to the imagination, and your t-teammates are across the room. Th-this would not b-be a good idea, John."

John moved his hand off of her. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed his warmth already.

"My offer still stands," he said turning, so his back was facing her. "If you think you can warm yourself up, I won't bother you any more."

Elizabeth thought about his offer and considered her options. Option A would be her staying in her own bed continuing to shiver and be miserable, or B, she could cozy up to the Colonel. If she was honest with herself, option B sounded more appealing that the other. She sighed and sat up. The icy cold air washed over her face and shoulders, and it felt colder then being stuck in the snow. Elizabeth thought of one of her trips to the snow as a child and shivered still remembering how cold the trip had been. Loud snoring pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked over at John's teammates to make sure they were still asleep. Both Rodney and Ronon were snoring, and not even an attack from the Wraith could wake Teyla up.

Elizabeth could hear John's gentle breathing, and from what she could tell, his bed looked much more inviting then it should. She sighed for the millionth time that night and quickly got out of her covers. The cold clung to her exposed skin and for a second, she thought about jumping back under the covers instead of braving the few feet that seemed to stretch in front of her to John's bed. She tip toed quickly over to him.

"Scoot over," she commanded not caring if John had already fallen asleep.

He quickly turned over to face her. A big grin was plastered on his rugged face. She self consciously crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes. He threw back the covers, and she gratefully crawled in.

"Leaves very little to the imagination," he murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?"

He faked an innocent smile and shrugged. "Nothing."

Elizabeth wrapped the covers around herself, and she felt comforted at once. How was it possible that his bed could be ten times warmer than hers? He had gotten just as drenched by that impossible lake, and his bed was exactly the same as hers. She continuing to ponder John's bed temperature as she snuggled down into the sheets. Without warning, John wrapped an arm around her. Elizabeth almost gasped as John's warm hand slid smoothly down her arm. His action scattered her thoughts, so she was at a loss to remember what she had been just thinking about.

"There, you see. You're starting to heat up already."

She flushed from hearing his words and was glad to know that he could not read her mind. Elizabeth laid back so that her back was against his chest. Just the thought of him holding her in his arms made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He started stroking her hair gently with his hand, and she closed her eyes. A small smile played on her lips. In the morning, she would remember feeling him kiss the top of her head before she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
